Golden
by pennotes
Summary: She held her golden necklace tightly and shouted, "I will never let you take this away from me. It's the only thing that could help me find out who I am." With renewed resolve she lifted her head up and faced the future. The true Hero of the golden sword appears. How could this affect the chain of events of the world of Soul Eater. *chapter 2 has new content so please read it*
1. Thief

*Thankyou for clicking this story my friend. This is my first time writing a story so sorry for grammatical errors. Read Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. I just own this story and my OCs.

*Enjoy

.

.

Walking down the streets of Brooklyn was a little girl of only 7 years old who was looking cautiously at the people around her. She had black wavy hair that reached to the middle of her back, and numerous scars and bruises all over her body. She had nothing on but dirty rags and a golden necklace with a sword pendant. While fiddling with her necklace, her cerulean orbs were calmly looking for a person to be her victim. "I can do this," she thought; "in fact I have done this many time before," she told herself, trying to erase the guilt and shame brought by thinking of what she was going to do.

Carefully, she crept right next an innocent young woman, who was completely adorned by jewelry, and quickly took the purse which was sticking from the woman's bag. The woman didn't even notice the little child. Her rags shuffled as she swiftly ran away from the woman, clutching the purse while grinning as wide as possible. "Another success," the child thought.

She stopped behind a building and took out the contents of the purse, smiling when she saw the large amount of money inside. "This is great! Dad won't beat me up today," she thought while placing the money inside a hidden pocket in her clothes.

Driven by the vigor of her success, she confidently walked to the main street and looked for another person to steal from. A bunch of policemen ran past her and she saw the same woman she stole from shouting at a police officer to find her missing purse while mentioning how useless the cops were.

One policeman stopped in front of her and asked, "Did you see someone running with a pink purse around here?" "Oh sir, I would gladly tell you what I know for a small sum," she said while smiling as innocently as possible.

The cop looked at her with exasperation and then gave her 1 euro and she answered, "I saw a man in shady clothes running towards the north." The cop ran towards the direction she was pointing. "Now that they are gone, let's get back to work," she thought.

She saw a young man with silver hair with a screw in his head. He was wearing a lab coat, but the most important detail that she noticed was his wallet that was sticking out of his pocket. The man looked really shady but she didn't see other easier targets.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this," she thought for she had been to jail once and it was one of the scariest event of her life; being locked up and stripped of what little freedom she had. "Besides I already got a lot of money from the woman earlier," she thought.

However she crept up the young man as inconspicuously as possible thinking that she might need more money to convince her dad not to beat her up. She reached for the wallet, but the silver-haired man turned and grabbed her hand. She was caught unaware while trying to steal the man's wallet.

Her eyes widened and fear crawled into her heart when she saw the scar that ran across the man's face. She can't help but think, "I stole from the wrong person." "What do we have here?" the man said as he looked at her with eyes that seemed to see right through her soul and a devilish smile.

She tried to pull away but his grip was really strong, so she did only thing she could think of; she bit his hand as hard as she could. The man pulled away and held his hand in pain and the little girl took this chance to run away. "Feisty, isn't she? She would be a great person to experiment on and study," he said then his face showed a confused expression. "But her soul….. I have to find her and research about it," he thought as he walked to direction the little girl went. He held his bitten hand then winced. "She sure could bite hard," he chuckled.

.

.

*Sorry if it's too short. I promise to upload more longer chapters. Soo what do you think?

*Please read and review :)

*Suggestions, critiques, flames, compliments. I welcome them all. But please don't be too harsh.


	2. Memories

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciated them so much and they inspired me to write this chapter.

**I updated this chapter and added new content after the flshback so please read it again to be able to understand the next chapter. :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or any of its characters. I just own my OCs.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Memories**

The little girl ran away from the man as fast as possible. Passing by numerous buildings, a memory came to her mind.

_**Flashback**_

She was walking down the streets, doing her usual job; stealing money and valuables. She saw a phone left on an outdoor table by a café. It was an expensive phone and would probably be sold for high price. Being a little girl, she didn't understand the value of the phone but she did know that this was an excellent opportunity to steal.

She glanced around her surroundings. No one seemed to pay attention, so she cautiously walked up to the phone and took it. The moment she got the phone, some bystanders shouted "Thief, thief. That little girl's a thief," while pointing at her. "No I'm not!" she shouted. The business man emerged from the café, looking at her with cold accusing eyes and exclaiming, "That's mine. What are you doing with it?" She looked frantically around her, trying to think of something to say. "I-I j-just want to l-look at i-it," she managed to blurt out. The eyes of the business man softened, _how could this innocent girl steal, _he thought. "Oh I'm sorry for accusing you. Come give it back to me," he held out his hand and the little girl gave him his phone.

"What do we have here?" some cops heard the shouting and came by to see what was going on. The little girl flinched at the sight of the cops, and she thought _Why are they here? Am I really caught? But I gave the man his phone back. "_It was a false alarm. This kid here took my phone but she was just curious," he said while pointing at the little girl. The cops nodded and went on their way, then he turned to her, "Now, you can't just go and take other people's stuff okay? You'll get accused of stealing if you do." "Yes sir," she replied and the business man left her. Sighing a sigh of relief she went on her way home.

Even if she didn't get the phone, she still had stolen something earlier. She got 15 euros from a wallet of an old woman, 6 euros from the mall (the cashier wasn't looking), and 3 euros from the pockets of a 13-year-old who wasn't really paying attention to her money. 21 euros all in all, it wasn't that big but at least she came home with something.

Her house came to her view. It was a beaten up old shack that smelled like garbage, well that's because it was exactly what was inside the house; garbage. It had holes in its walls, and rats and cockroaches ran along its floors. Her dad was waiting for her when she went inside. Sitting on an armchair was Victor Lookwel, one of the most notorious criminals of Brooklyn. He was a middle aged man, hunted by the cops of the city. He was known for not only stealing from the people of Brooklyn but also cheating and deceiving his fellow criminals. He was looking at her with hard, cruel eyes; smirking for his daughter or maybe a better term would be pet, has come back.

She closed the door with a bang, heart beating fast. Truthfully, she was afraid of being left alone with this evil man but I guess she was stuck with him for the rest of her life. After all he was her "savior".

"Finally, you came back. Got anything good?" Victor said, voice oozing with poison; while walking to her in slow and steady steps. "I-I got 21 euros. I-is that g-good enough?" she said, holding out the money. She was stuttering, oh gosh she was scared.

Victor was in front of her now and he smirked. "Is that good enough you ask," he slapped her hard. Her cheeked stung and tears were flowing out of her eyes. He harshly grabbed her face and made her look him in the eye, "I don't think so;" he slammed her face on the floor.

A ruthless hand grabbed her hair and pulled it upward until her little body wasn't touching the floor. She yelped in pain. "You see, K, you useless piece of trash, that little amount of money won't get you anywhere. Are you saying that my amazing kindness to you is only worth 21 euros. Haah! You ungrateful little bitch, I saved your life," he slapped her multiple times until her face was filled with bruises.

Her tears obscured her vision so she couldn't see the smile of amusement on Victor's wicked face. "Worthless scum, and to think that I was the one who taught you how to steal," he barked. "B-but I n-never wa-wanted to ste-steal," she managed to squeak. He stopped slapping her, and his smile disappeared. Pulling out a small knife, he looked at her and shouted "And now you're talking back at me! You see this knife; I could easily take away your life." K's cerulean orbs were filled with terror and fear, and Victor loved seeing that look.

She shuddered as Victor scraped the edge of the knife across her cheek living a thin line of blood. "That's it K, that look suits you much better. So don't trying to be all brave on me, or.. you know what will happen," he laughed maniacally; his face distorting into a terrifying image.

Victor dropped her on the floor, "Prepare yourself for tomorrow night. You're coming with me for a special lesson," and he left her on the floor; a sobbing wreck. Her body hurt all over, but she forced herself to stand up. Wiping her tears away, she glanced around making sure that Victor was gone. The 21 euros were gone too.

Victor told her that when she was just a baby, he found her in a house he was going to steal from. The owners of the house were dead, so he decided to use this advantage. As Victor was searching for valuable items, he saw her and because of his "kindness", saved her.

He raised her in his own crooked way, abusing her everyday; and made her steal for him. He told her that he named her K because he wanted that when he ordered this girl around, her answer would always be "K". He raised her not to be his daughter, but to be his personal tool and servant.

The moon was high up in the sky, smiling a twisted smile. She walked to the armchair and curled into a ball. That was her everyday life; stealing from innocent people and beaten by an abusive father. _How pitiful I am,_ she thought, as she touched the wound she got from earlier.

Her tears stopped flowing, and she thought, _If my parents were alive I wonder if they would be looking for me. Were they good people? If so, why would someone kill them?_ Her eyes were staring blankly in space. She had no one to rely on, not even Victor. She had nothing.

She was about to wallow in self pity but then the light of the moon hit her necklace and it glistened in the moonlight. Her heart was filled by an unusual hope and a thought came to her mind, _at least I have a golden necklace, not many people do. Maybe my life isn't so bad._ It was a typical thing for a six year old like her to think of. She touched her necklace, smiled a wry smile and fell asleep.

.

Victor came to her at night and he took her with him on his job. They hid in the shadows, and they stopped by a house. The people were sleeping peacefully in their beds. "Get inside, we will steal from them. Be as quiet as possible," Victor told her.

She crept inside and looked for jewelry. She found silver and gold bracelets inside some drawers, and quickly took them. Victor also looked for money around the house. They made no noise as they did their work. They got everything they needed but then, they heared a scream.

Everything happened in a flash. Victor whipped up a pistol and shot the young lady who screamed. The shot woke up her husband and Victor shot him too. The two people dropped dead right in front of her eyes, and their souls hovered above their dead bodies.

Her legs were wobbly from the sight of blood and they gave in. She dropped to the floor, and let go of the jewelry. _Murder, _she thought.

"Quit mopping around, the cops are going to be here soon," Victor barked at her.

"But y-you, the-they, w-we," Victor caught her off by pointing at her with his pistol.

"Shut up kid or I'll kill you right now," he said, impatience dripping from every word.

They heard the sound of police cars growing nearer and nearer. "Shit!" Victor exclaimed as he dropped his pistol; he took all the jewelry and money, and jumped off the window. K couldn't follow him for her legs kept her from moving. Her young mind could not bear the thought of murder, so when the police came to the scene; they saw the pistol beside the little girl and concluded that she was the murderer.

The rough hand of a policeman was heavy on her shoulders. She was going to jail for doing something she didn't do; killing someone. The thing is she couldn't register everything that happened at once, but for some reason she was guilty. It was a gut wrenching feeling, and she felt horrible.

She was being detained for a week for the account of murder, and in that week, she was left alone in that dirty prison cell while the feeling of guilt ate in her heart.

In that week she heard the cries of other prisoners, and she can't help but think,

_am I really like them? They put bad people in this place, so am I a bad person?_

In that week, the only comfort she had was a golden necklace. "At least I have this very pretty necklace," she would say.

_**End of Flashback**_

K came to a halt in front of her house. "Maybe I lost him," she was panting hard. She shuddered as she remembered the crazy look at the screw-head man's face from earlier. It wasn't really evil, just…. twisted. It was enough to make her regret being a thief in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she finally came to a resolve; she won't steal anymore. She can't take the guilt, and shame whenever she does it.

Her hand touched the rusty doorknobs, and opened the door. With her heart beating fast, she stepped inside the room and saw Victor in his usual place.

"What do you have for me today?" Victor said while interlacing his fingers.

"I have 300 euros," she said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

Victor smiled, "Well well, guess your finally learning you little piece of shit, after all I did teach you everything you know." His voice was full of pride; pride for himself of course.

"Now come here bitch and give me that." K walked to him and held out the money. Victor swiped it from her hands and started counting while licking his lips in delight.

"Good, good! Come here K."

K went near him; she wasn't as scared of him as when she was 5 years old because she got used to him treating her like shit, but she was still nervous about what Victor was going to do to her.

Surprisingly Victor didn't slap her or physically abuse her instead he patted her head. "Keep it up K and maybe you'll be able to get a better place than this dump." It wasn't a loving gesture at all.

She stared blankly at Victor's mocking eyes, and it unnerved him that this little girl wasn't staring at her in fear. He scoffed then left her. _Guess little bitches grow up to bitches, _he thought as he walked away from his pet's house.

When Victor left, K walked up to the armchair and curled up into a ball. For a second she thought maybe she could go on this way forever; all she had to do was please Victor. But anger filled her heart. She was disgusted at herself and she couldn't believe she was actually thinking of going with what Victor wanted.

Unconsciously she gripped her necklace, touching the hilt of the sword pendant. _No. I don't want to do this anymore,_ she thought. _I'll run-away from him and this place and I'll never go back to it,_ she thought.

_I'll run-away, than what? _She wondered what she will do after running away. What will happen after she'll run-away? Will things get better or will it be worse than what it is now.

Her resolve faltered. All her life she was a coward, even at this very moment she still is. She doesn't want to leave her comfort zone. No matter how much she hated it, this has been her life and she is afraid of what will happen if she tries to escape from it. She let go of her necklace and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, a man with a screw in his head was cursing under his breath. He lost the little girl's trail. It is true that he could sense soul's very well however the unusual soul he saw earlier was completely lost. All he could see were normal souls. He closed his eyes in concentration, trying to sharpen his soul perception skill.

_There you are,_ he thought as he ran to where the strange soul was, but then after a few steps it disappeared completely. Halting his steps, he looked up in the sky staring at grinning moon. Now he was sure there was something different about that girl, and he must absolutely find out about it. After all he was a researcher and a scientist, and no one can be more curious about than a person like him.

_._

.

*This one was pretty angsty. It will be an adventure later on.

*Thanks for reading. Please review.

*Sorry if it's all a flashback. Some things were needed to be cleared up.

*Suggestions, critiques, flames, compliments. I welcome them all. But please don't be too harsh.


End file.
